pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastien Sal'Torel
Sebastien Sal'TorelEdit Lord of the Greenfaith, Sword Lord, Patron of Fine Art, Father of the Elves, Grandmaster of Bodily Arts Overdeity Symbol: '''A sword wrapped in vines and flowers '''Home Plane: '''The Eight Glades(First Glade of Origin) '''Alignment: '''TN '''Portfolio: '''Art, Beauty, Discipline, Passion, Swordplay and Victory '''Worshipers: Bards, Duelists, Artists, War Leaders, Elven Royalty. Cleric Alignments: '''NG, CN, TN, LN '''Domains: Art, Competition, Creation, Elf and Liberation Favored Weapon: 'Rapier Combat Statistics '''TN Male Outsider 20 / Bard 20 / Duelist 10 / Fighter 20 ' '''Divine Rank: 22 Hit Dice: (12d10) + (8d10) + (20d8) + (10d10) + (20d10) + 720 HP: 1380 Initiative: +21 Speed: 40 ft. AC: 85, touch 50, flat-footed 64 (+19 Dex, +1 dodge, +35 natural, +22 divine, +11 deflection) Attacks*: Melee rapier +5 (dueling/keen/mithral/speed) +111/+111/+106/+101/+96 (1d6+45/15-20) or Ranged longbow +5 (composite/keen/speed/distance) +105/+105/+100/+95/+90 (1d8+27/19-20/x3). *Always receives a 20 on attack rolls. Roll d20 to check for critical hit. Damage*: 1d6+45(melee) 1d8+27(ranged). *Always does maximum damage. Space/Reach: 5 ft. by 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: channel energy(any) 26d6(11/day), domain powers, spell-like abilities, salient divine powers, Deadly Performance, Dirge of Doom, Distraction, Fascinate, Frightening Tune, Mass Suggestion, Precise Strike (+10), Suggestion. Special Qualities: Elf traits, divine immunities, DR 57/+4, fire resistance 42, spontaneous casting of divine spells, understand, speak, and read all languages and speak directly to all beings within 22 miles, remote communication, godly realm, teleport(greater) at will, plane shift at will, SR 54, divine aura(22 miles, DC 40), Canny Defense, Deflect Arrows, Elaborate Defense, Grace, Nature's Pacifism, Protected Life Force, +4 racial bonus on saves against poison, Acrobatic Charge, Versatile Performance (Act), Aligned (Good), Armored Casting, Armor Mastery, Armor Training, Bardic Knowledge, Bardic Performance, Bonus Feats, Bravery, Cantrips, Combat Reflexes, Countersong, Crippling Critical, Versatile Performance (Dance), Darkvision, Detect Evil, Enhanced Mobility, Improved Reaction +4, Inspire Competence, Inspire Courage, Inspire Greatness, Inspire Heroics, Jack of All Trades, Lore Master, Low-Light Vision, No Retreat, Versatile Performance (Oratory), Parry, Protective Aura (20 ft.), Riposte, Versatile Performance (Sing), Soothing Performance, Versatile Performance (String Instruments), Weapon Mastery (Rapier), Weapon Training, Well-Versed. Saves*: '''Fort +64, Ref +74, Will +61, +4 vs. poison, +5 Will vs. fear, +4 resistance vs. evil, +4 vs. Bardic Performance, sonic, and language-dependent effects. *Always receives a 20 on saves. '''Abilities: Str 30, Dex 36, Con 28, Int 22, Wis 26, Cha 32 Base Atk: +65; CMB +78 (+80 overrun) (+82 trip); CMD 99 (101 vs. overrun) (101 vs. trip) Skills: Acrobatics +108, Acrobatics (Jump) +112, Appraise +28, Bluff +33, Bluff (Perform (Act)) +61, Bluff (Perform (Sing)) +81, Climb +54, Craft (Paintings) +66, Craft (Sculptures) +66, Craft (Untrained) +28, Diplomacy +106, Diplomacy (Perform (Oratory)) +33, Diplomacy (Perform (Strings)) +33, Disable Device +53, Disguise +51, Escape Artist +53, Fly +39, Fly (Perform (Dance)) +106, Heal +30, Intimidate +106, Knowledge (Untrained) +38, Perception +102, Perform (Act) +61, Perform (Dance) +106, Perform (Sing) +81, Perform (Untrained) +33, Ride +35, Sense Motive +103, Sense Motive (Perform (Oratory)) +33, Spellcraft +51, Stealth +73, Survival +68, Survival (Follow or identify tracks/Underground) +30, Swim +34, Use Magic Device +71. Feats: '''Agile Maneuvers, Armor Proficiency, Heavy, Armor Proficiency, Light, Armor Proficiency, Medium, Athletic, Blind-Fight, Cleave, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Dazzling Display, Deflect Arrows, Deflect Arrows, Dodge, Felling Escape, Feral Combat Training (Unarmed Strike), Flanking Foil, Greater Penetrating Strike, Greater Reposition, Greater Trip, Greater Weapon Focus (Rapier), Greater Weapon Specialization (Rapier), Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Improved Overrun, Improved Trip, Improved Unarmed Strike, Lightning Reflexes, Lingering Performance, Martial Weapon Proficiency, Mobility, Perfect Strike, Performance Weapon Mastery, Power Attack, Shield Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Snapping Turtle Style, Spring Attack, Stage Combatant, Toughness, Tower Shield Proficiency, Vicious Stomp, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Rapier, Unarmed Strike), Weapon Specialization (Rapier), Whirlwind Attack, Quicken Spell, Disguise Spell, Eyes in the Back of your Head, Divine Vengeance, Extra Music, Eschew Materials, Hold the Line, Repeat Spell. '''Divine Immunities: Ability damage, ability drain, acid, cold, death effects, disease, disintegration, electricity, energy drain, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison, sleep, stunning, transmutation, imprisonment, banishment. Salient Divine Abilities: Annihiliating Strike, Automatic Metamagic, Avatar, Banestrike, Battlesense, Divine Bard, Divine Blast, Divine Celerity, Free Move, Divine Splendor, Divine Weapon Focus, Divine Weapon Specialization, Gift of Life, Life and Death, Mass Life and Death, Lay Quest, Master Crafter, Sunder and Disjoin, Supreme Initiative, Wound Enemy, Irresistable Performance Spell-Like Abilities(CL20): aid ( at will) antimagic field ( 1/day) awaken(7/day), cure serious wounds (7/day) detect evil ( at will) discern lies ( DC 47, at will) dispel evil ( DC 48, at will) dispel magic (at will) holy aura ( 1/day) holy smite ( at will) invisibility (self only) ( at will) plane shift (at will) remove curse (at will) remove disease (at will) remove fear (at will) Domain Powers: Cast all granted domain spells at +1 caster level. Known Bard Spells (CL 20th, concentration +31): ''' 6th (7/day) - dance of a thousand cuts, euphoric tranquility , geas/quest , overwhelming presence, sympathetic vibration 5th (7/day) - bard's escape , cloak of dreams, mirage arcana, nightmare, song of discord 4th (7/day) - heroic fortune, mass, invisibility (greater), modify memory, primal scream, virtuoso performance, wall of sound 3rd (8/day) - glibness, jester's jaunt, purging finale, reviving finale, slow, witness 2nd (8/day) - acute senses, alter self, calm emotions, cure moderate wounds, distracting cacophony , mirror image 1st (8/day) - adjuring step, beguiling gift, cause fear, dancing lantern, deadeye's lore, disguise self 0th (at will) - know direction, light , lullaby, mending, message , open/close '''Other Divine Powers: Portfolio Sense, Immortality, Craft Item Category:Deities